1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a combined safety guard and light fixture associated with a conventional ceiling fan to prevent contact with the tips of the rotating blades and provide an attractive light fixture utilizing a plurality of circumferentially spaced light fixtures of any desired configuration and appearance, thereby not only enhancing the appearance characteristics of the ceiling fan, but also providing a guard for the fan and a utilitarian light fixture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ceiling fans have been employed for many years to circulate air in an enclosure and such fans conventionally employ a suspended motor with radially extending blades connected to the output shaft with the blades being completely unguarded. Usually such fans are suspended at a height sufficient to eliminate a hazard to persons occupying or passing through the enclosure. However, in some instances, such fans do present a hazard especially in view of relatively low ceilings in present day building construction. One example of such a hazard exists when an adult carries a small child in an elevated position, such as frequently might occur in a restaurant, store, or the like. such as if the child were positioned on the shoulders of an adult. Also, such fans occupy a relatively large ceiling space and are not attractive in appearance, although some effort has been made to render such fans more attractive. Usually, the fan motors are of the two-speed type with a central pull chain being provided to turn the fan motor on or off or change its speed. One type of ceiling fan has a center light oriented at the lower end of the motor shaft or at the fan hub, but since it cannot depend to any appreciable extent below the fan, the light is relatively ineffective for illumination purposes and adds very little to the appearance characteristics of the fan.